Talk:The Best of Bunch of Box with Barney: Daniel Tiger Birthday Party (2001 Season 6 version)/@comment-24154392-20140215003242
Barney has his 2000-2002 voice and 1998-1999 costume. BJ has his Season 6-14 voice and 1997-2002 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and 1997-2002 costume. The Barney costume from "Sing and Dance with Barney" is used. The Barney voice from "Round and Round We Go" is used. The BJ costume from "Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes" is used. The BJ voice from "Count Me In!" is used. The Baby Bop costume from "Barney's Musical Castle" is used. The Baby Bop voice from "Sing and Dance with Barney" is used. The end credit music is the same from "Planes, Trains & Cars". The musical arrangments from "Waiting for Santa", expect the video Unlike in A Picture of Health Growing returns to it's original verse arrangement Barney songs from the first Generation This nobody says "goodbye" at the end. Jason signs "I Love You" to Barney at the end of this video special, before the confetti streamers and balloons comes down. It's also the ninth time he's done that, after "I Can Be a Firefighter!" Baby Bop, BJ, Amy, Kristen, Luci, Min, Stephen, Emily, and Jeffery appear together The version of I Love You is Barney in Concert key this show. The version of "I Love You" the used in this home video was also used same musical band arrgements of "Happy Birthday, Barney!", Barney's vocals from "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" (pitch Up -12), Baby Bop's vocals from "Barney's Families are Special", BJ's vocals from "Barney's Families are Special", is ptiched up to +12, Sesame Street: Elmo, Big Bird, Mooba / Googel, Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Groogle / Phoebe, Bert, Ernie, Guy Smiley, Telly, Zoe, Stephanie Chicken, Narf, Herry The Monster, Mel, Baby Bear, Roista and Simfy vocals voiced by Barney's BJ's and Kids's vocals from "Barney's Exercise Circus / Barney's Parade of Numbers", is ptiched up +12,mixed Sesame Street's 1993-1994 voice, Stock's (Rackey, Manon, Milly, Carlin & Harold's) vocals voiced by Barney's and Kids's from "Barney's Alphabet Zoo", is ptiched up to 12, mixed Sheira, Loli, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk, Bluedies, Pink-a-Dink and the Kids voice' vocals from Making New Friends Production film for this June 2, 2000's. Pictures from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, Kids for Character, Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and A Package of Friendship are shown in Kelly's photo album. References from Barney's Band are sick. Stephen wears the same clothes in "Aunt Rachel Is Here!". Emily wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "It's Home to Me". Min wears the clothes in "Sing & Dance With Barney". Jeff wears the same clothes in "Good Job!". Kim wears the same clothes in "Birthday Olé". Kristen wears the same clothes in "What a World We Share". Danny wears the same clothes in "Barney's Beach Party". Hannah wears the same clothes in "It's Home to Me". Kessha wears the same clothes in "Hidden Treasures". Linda wears the same clothes in "What's in a Name?". Chip wears the same clothes in "Ready, Set, Go!". QuotesEdit Barney: Nice job, everyone. Michael: When we take turns, we are respectful to everyone. Barney: That's right, Michael. BJ: Say, Adam. I love taking turns. Adam: Right, BJ. Barney: Taking turns are respectful. (BJ, Elmo, Stephen, Kim, Jeff, Emily look at a Pizza Book, and it has pictures from Barney's Adventure Bus) Closed Captioned versionEdit Barney: Everyone is special, even you, BJ. BJ: Yeah. Everyone is fun too. Barney: You're right, BJ. Michael: Barney, we had a lot of fun. Barney: That's right, Michael. (music starts for I Love You) It was a special day, and sharing it with the people you love. All: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family, With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? Barney: Aw Big Bird we love you Elmo: Thank You Baby Bop Barney: Come on Zoe: Oh Okay Iver: yeah! 'All: I love you, you love me. We're best friends like friends should be, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too? (music ends 'balloons, streamers, and confetti starts coming down as all cheer in "Wow!" shock) BJ: See You. Barney: YAY! Big Bird: (looks at the viewer (s)) Thank you so much for coming to visit us today. I had a great time with you and all of my friends. I'll see you again soon. Bye for now. (Elmo waves to the viewer(s), blows a kiss, and Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids continuing cheering, and laughing as the balloons streamers and confetti continues to down videos) Categories: Birthday Special 2001 episodes PBS Kids Sprout No Goodbye Barney and Friends Season 6 Add category